Don' Wanna Grow Up
by Electric Fire
Summary: This is part of Dark Jaded Rose's Challenge. JamieOC He may be young, but someone sees something in him, and they realize that they don't want to lose it to being older. Please R&R! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. It Begins

This is for Dark Jaded Rose's challenge. The challenge was to write a romance about an obscure character and an oc. I chose Jamie and paired him up with my oc, Aira McCarthy. Please read and take the challenge!  
  
Disclaimer: Hah! Me? Own X-Men? Verryy Funny. So turn off Comedy Central and get a life. The only thing I own is Aira, why I don't even own the general idea. That and the challenge belongs to DarkJadedRose! And yes, I do not own Simple Plan.  
  
~~~~Don' Wanna Grow Up~~~~~~  
  
It was a rainy Autumn day. Jamie Madrox looked out the window, watching raindrops fall down into the gutters on the street.  
Why don't you go to the mall? Mrs. Madrox asked her son.  
Aww, Mum....  
You should be out there! Having fun and making friends instead of cooped up in here! Her son didn't have many friends and she didn't want him to be so lonely. She went and got his shoes and jacket. Have fun! She called as he went out the door.  
Jamie headed down the city street. He didn't tell his mother what was on his mind. Jamie didn't mind being alone. When he was out in public, well, lets just say strange things happened.  
The #2 bus pulled up to the corner and Jamie got on.  
~~~~~~~~  
Aira McCarthy wanted to get away. It was just days ago her boyfriend had cheated on her then dumped her. It was just hours ago she had gotten an on her science test. It was just minutes ago she had stopped crying, and it was just seconds ago when she had decided to go to the mall.  
Aira pulled on a pair of too big cargo pants and pulled a large black sweatshirt over herself, diguising her petite girlish figure. She tucked her long blonde hair up into a black fisherman's cap. The mirror no longer showed a cute girl, it showed her easily passing for a boy. No one would recognized her, and she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone.  
She didn't what people thought about her. It didn't matter in the big scheme of things.  
She put a pair of headphones on as she walked out the door, so listening to Simple Plan, she ran down her street, just in time to catch the number 2 bus.  
~~~~~~~~  
Jamie had taken a seat by the window. He didn't intend to go to the mall, instead, he was quite content with watching people come and go on the bus.  
Two stops after his own, a boy boarded the bus. He was wearing a large black sweatshirt and listening to music. The boy walked up the aisle slowly, as if looking for something.  
Seeing two girls at the back of the bus, the boy turned away and spotting the empty seat next to Jamie, he sat down.  
People intrested Jamie and he liked to watch them, especially on the bus. Usally it was full of little old ladies knitting and talking about their grandchildren, or businessmen talking very loudly on their cell phones, but this boy was different somehow.   
The boy kept his head bowedm though he did neak a couple of glances around.  
Jamie decided to strike up a conversation with the slightly older boy, What stop is the mall?  
The boy glanced around and replied, (in what sounded like a forced deep voice), Stop Seven.  
  
The boy nodded and kept on listening to his music.  
At Stop 5, 4 tough looking guys got on the bus. They glanced around, and spying those two girls at the back of the bus, the lumbered down the asle.  
The boy next to Jamie looked over at them and watched them go by. Oh no... the boy muttered, and Jamie could see why. Those guys were definately looking for trouble.  
Hey girls! said one, a skinny boy with platinum blonde hair, Wanna come with us?  
We'll buy you a soda, yo! said one who was slightly hunched over.  
Like, get lost, dweebs! one girl rolled her eyes.  
The other girl nodded, Yeah, beat it!   
Aw come one cuties, we'll treat you to a soda!  
  
One of the boys grabbed one of the girls by the wrist. The boy sitting next to Jamie jumped up and walked down towards the boy who was holding the struggling girl's wrist.  
Excuse me! The boy tapped the older boy on the shoulder.  
  
POW! The boy sock him right on the jaw.  
The platinum blonde buy grabbed the younger boy by the neck of his shirt, You little...  
SMACK! The blonde boy rocolied from the smack across his face. He began to shake the other boy, Why I oughta!  
The younger boy's hat fell off and and with a swish blonde and brown hair fell across his back.  
Ack! Your a girl! the boy said, dropping her.  
Yeah, and I've gotta a beef with girl-using boys like you!  
She put up her fists, You want a peice of this? Bring it on, by all means, bring it on!  
No way! I don't fight chicks.  
The group of boys walked away muttering.  
I can't believe you got your butt kicked by a girl, yo!  
Shut up Toad!  
Umm....like, Thanks! One of the girls said to the butt-kicking girl.  
No prob! and Jamie saw that she was smiling, That was what I needed!  
The sun was shining, and at the next stop, the girl got off the bus and yelled to the whole street. WAHOOO! LOOK OUT WORLD, AIRA MACARTHY IS COMIN' THROUGH! and with that, she proceeded to splash in all the puddles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	2. The Hat

Well, everyone seems to like this story so far, so i figure that I should update quickly! Here's chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: Electric Fire is unavailable for comment, please refer to chapter 1, thank you!  
  
~chapter 2~  
  
Jamie watched the girl, Aira as he now knew, splash in the puddles. She seemed have been in a bad mood when she had got on the bus, but now she seemed to be really happy.  
He looked around the bus, when a black object caught his eye. Seeing her hat was left behind on the bus, he picked it up and went to give it to her.   
~~~  
Aira was laughing and giggling as she splashed in the puddles. There was something about this that made her happy, if kicking that boy's butt didn't help.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had let go of her emotions and pride and just jumped around like this. Oh how good it felt to act like a little kid!  
The last time she had fun like this was before she made a discovery, a discovery that would change her life. She had learned that she was a mutant.  
Her powers allowed her to walk as quietly as a still breeze, and her more powerful power (A/N yes I know that's redundant!) was to control any person or object she touched with her bare hands.  
She then had been kidnapped. How she had made it her to Bayville was beyond her. Her home was a little room at an abandoned tenant.   
The room was horrid when she had decided to squat there, but she had fixed it up nice, the only thing she didn't have was indoor plumbing, but for a girl without a home, it would do.  
She reached up to take off her hat, then she realized it wasn't there! That hat was the only thing she had that she owned from when she had a home! Panicking, she looked around, it hadn't fallen to the ground! She had to have left it on the bus.  
The bus pulled away just as she ran over to it. Oh no! Why now? She felt tears coming, but she would not cry, not here, not now. Aira turned around, what was she going to do? Walking over to a bench, she sat down and began to bite her fingernails in worry.  
Excuse me? came a familiar voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy from the bus.  
Um, yes? He held out something in his hands.  
I think this belongs to you!  
My hat! she jumped up and took the hat in her hands, How did you get this?  
You left it on the bus.  
Thank-you! Thank-you! She was so happy, she could have hugged the boy! What's your name?  
Jamie Madrox.  
Nice to meet you Jamie! I'm Aira McCarthy!  
~*~  
Jamie smiled when he saw how happy Aira was. When he had walked over to her, she had been shaking and biting her fingernails. She must have realized that she had lost her hat.  
Your welcome.... She stood up, and he noticed that they were roughly about the same height.  
You don't know how important this hat is to me, or how important that you returned this hat to me. Please, I have to treat you to ice cream, as my thanks. She smiled, Jamie looked at his feet.  
I don't want to be a burden....   
Aira looked slightly sad for a minute, Please? I don't think just anyone would return someone's hat for them, I have to thank you somehow!  
Jamie felt nervous for a minute, he just thought it was wrong to use someone's money whom he had only just met.  
Well, if you won't accept a ice cream, I'll buy you a soda! She smiled, What kind do you like?  
  
Aira laughed, Me to! I'll be right back! She ran over to the soda machine at the corner, then came back with two. She handed one to him, They clinked sodas, then opened them up.  
The pair sat down on the bench to enjoy them. Jamie took a sip from his, and glanced over at Aira who was looking at her hat.  
You know, this hat means a lot to me...   
~*~  
Aira looked over at the boy she was sitting next to. He seemed nice, and didn't seem to mind the fact she didn't act like a normal girl.   
Taking a sip from her soda, she watch the cars drive by.  
Hmm....yes, this hat has a story.... She looked over at Jamie uncertainly, Would you like to hear it?  
Jamie seemed surprised, but thought a second and nodded.  
Aira took a deep breath and was about to relate her tale, when a car drove by and splashed them.  
The two jumped up. They looked at each other for a second and began to laugh.  
Ha ha! You should see the look on your face!  
Well, you look pretty funny too!  
Come on! Aira grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a fountain. She took some water and splashed her face, trying to get the mud off her face.  
Jamie looked uncertain for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders and splashed his face.  
You missed a spot. Aira said, pointing at his cheek. He rubbed it, but missed.  
Did I get it?  
No, its down a little bit... He tried again but missed, Here, let me. She got some water on her fingers and rubbed the mud off his cheek.  
Aira looked at herself and then at Jamie. I think we better go home and change....  
Jamie nodded, then Aira looked at her watch, Do you think you can meet me back here this evening?  
Jamie bit his lip, I guess I could.  
She waved to him as she set off walking the back way to her tenant. As she turned she bumped into a boy with black hair. Scuse me... She muttered, but the boy did not move.  
Are you zis Aira McCarthy?  
  
My name iz Kurt Wagner, can I speak to you?  
~*~


	3. Powers are revealed and Aira is freaked

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! *gives each one a big hug*  
  
Reviewers: Get on with the story!  
  
Oh..right...ahem..chapter 3....  
  
  
Disclaimer: BEEP! Whirr... You have reached Electric Fire's Residence, she is unavailable for sueing right now...now being referred to Fanfiction.net......  
~~~~~  
Aira glanced around, Jamie had already headed the other way. She didn't see anybody else around.  
Um...see...I was on my home and I.... She tried to think of an excuse. She didn't know this boy and wasn't about to sit down for a talk with him.  
Oh, no problem, I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for my friends.  
  
The two girls on ze bus.  
Oh.....um...your welcome. Aira flashed a quick smile then walked around the boy and headed up the street. As she walked the dirty old streets she mumbled to herself, That was....weird....  
But pushing it from her mind, she thought about what had happened. She had gone from down in the dumps to floating on air then to freaked out. Stupid mood swings... No matter how hard she tried though, she just couldn't get the thought out of her head that something important was about to happen...  
~~~~~  
Jamie smiled at his mother as he entered the small house.  
Did you have fun dear?  
I guess you could say that.  
Mrs. Madrox grinned happily then studied Jamie for a minute, My goodness! You are covered in mud! What did you do? Jump in puddles?  
No, but someone I know did.  
  
But Mrs. Madrox didn't get an answer, Jamie had already made his way up the stairs to his room. A new friend? That was what she was hoping.  
A loud crash came from upstairs and she jumped.  
Jamie are you okay?  
  
  
Yeah I'm okay!  
You only had to answer me once, honey! I'm not deaf! She shook her head, sometimes her son was the silliest little boy.  
~~~~~  
The sky was getting cloudy again and it began to spit rain, so Aira hurried a long the street, hoping to get to her home before it began to pour.  
That's kind of silly, she thought to herself, Considering I am already coated in mud.  
The girl giggled and sped up anyways, but she came to an abrupt halt outside the little rundown building. The window was smashed in and the door was ajar. He house may look pretty horrible, but she had taken good care of it, considering it wasn't her property.  
Voices were coming from inside and Aira's blood was boiling. How dare they break into the house of a poor little girl like her? She only had a few items! She rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt so that her hands were fully uncovered.   
Buddies, you just broke into the wrong house!  
~~~~~  
RIINNG! Jamie heard the phone ring downstairs. He looked into the mirror, yep, there was quite a bruise on his forehead. Then he looked around at the three copies of himself. How was he ever going to explain this to his mom?  
  
Jamie heard his mother yell from downstairs. Absorbing the copies back into himself he ran down the stairs to see his mom looking quite horrified with the phone to her ear.  
Yes sir....let me speak with him...I'm sure he'll understand.... She pressed the off button on the phone then saw Jamie standing there.  
Honey, sit down.  
Jamie did as he was told and his mother took a deep breath.  
The man on the phone was a man named Professor Charles Xavier....  
~~~~~  
Aira lept forward into the room. She was so not in the mood for this. Three rough men looked at her with a look of mild surprise then laughed.  
Haha. The little waif thinks she can beat us up.  
I'm so scared!  
She rolled her eyes, men, how typical! She smacked one on the cheek so the bare flesh of her palm scraped against his cheek. _Make your friends leave! NOW_! And manipulating the man as her puppet, she sent the other two men screaming from the house.  
The man gave her a confused look then ran after his friends.  
RING!  
Aira inspected the damage, Drat! I just replaced that window! Shutting the front door, she went to grab her second change of clothes, ignoring the ringing phone.  
~~~~~  
Sorry about it being kind of short, but I thought it made sense to break it there. Please R&R and read DarkJadedRose's story My Deficiencies and the rest of the stories that are part of the challenge!  
  
Next chapter: A meeting of the minds...or it could be put that way!


	4. A Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 4

A Meeting of the Minds... or it could be put that way!

Disclaimer: Uh-uh...I do not own it no matter how much I want... unless its for sale, and the price is under 20 hopeful sighs I didn't think so...

"Who would have guessed that a chick could hit so hard, yo?" Toad said as he perched on the edge of the toilet seat. Pietro frowned.

On his cheek where the girl had hit him was a deep blue bruise that formed the letter of a particularly nasty word.

"Still, I wonder how she did that?"

"Would you shut up Toad?" Pietro snapped and Toad sulked off just as a metal canister flew into the room. Opening it up, the speed demon found a letter from his father.

"Dang!" He cursed as he read it, then tossed the container to the floor. In a second, he was off running at the speed of light.

Aira carefully maneuvered the glass windowpane into place then commanded some glue to do the sloppy work of sealing it up. Having mutant powers wasn't all that bad! But something was worrying the McCarthy girl - Jamie had not met her the night before as planned.

"How strange..." she muttered and looked at the small package on the table. It contained a small pin that she had bought him as a thank-you gift, "I wonder what came up?"

Just then, there came a knock at the door. Aira contemplated whether to answer it or not. Maybe it was the law coming to get her?

Sighing, she figured she had nothing to lose and answered the door.

"Hello Miss McCarthy. My name is Charles Xavier and I believe we have something to discuss."

All the blood in her body froze. Was this man another scientist come to kidnap her and take her away for experiments? "L..li..like what?" Came her nervous reply.

"Your mutant abilities." Eyes wide, Aira longed to shut the door, but something kept her from doing so.

"Wh..what about them?"

"I believe I can help you."

"Help me what? Get rid of them?"

"Not exactly, but if you let me in, I'll explain more."

Aira shook her head, this was all interesting enough, but safety comes first! "No can do. I don't know how you know all this about me, but what if you are some perv or mutant hunter? No deal."

She went to shut the door but a voice rang through her head.

-I am a mutant as well. I can help you control your abilities.-

The girl bit her lip, "I can't pay you. I'm poor, in case you have haven't noticed.'

"You don't need to pay. Come with me and I will show you the school."

Against her judgments and fears, Aira nodded. Just as she stepped out the door, something at the end of the street caught her eye. A white flash!

"No!" She gasped, and hit the floor, knocking Xavier out of the way just as a dart soared through the air. The second dart however hit its mark, rendering the girl unconscious.

She could not see nor hear the battle ensuing between the X-Men or the Brotherhood. Nor could she feel the rough hands that carried her gently to a car that was parked nearby.

-Ack- I am such a bad girl. I don't update a story for ages, then when I do, I give you a horrid chapter. Forgive me...sob

Anyone who remembers this story, knows of DarkJadedRose's challenge, so please read the rest of the stories in the challenge. Todd seems to be quite popular!

Signing off,

Electric Fire


End file.
